


How Proud I Am To Be Yours

by vildehellerad



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, evak makes a sex tape, this is just porn sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vildehellerad/pseuds/vildehellerad
Summary: It starts off slow, but Isak's nerves are gone, so he's eager to pick things up quickly. Isak deepens the kiss as Even slips his tongue into his boy's mouth and moves to take off Isak's shirt.Or: Isak and Even make a sex tape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all porn I'm so sorry. Not really though. I just think there aren't enough Evak sex tape fics, because let's be real, Even loves taking pictures an videos of Isak. This is my first fic so I don't know how great it is but constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Title from Good For You by Selena Gomez

They're having lunch at Nissen the first time Even mentions it. It comes out of nowhere. "Baby, we should make a sex tape," Even says nonchalantly. Isak almost chokes on the water he's drinking.  
"We should what?" Isak asks incredulously.  
"Make a sex tape," Even repeats, like it's nothing.  
"Ja, we are not making a fucking sex tape, Even," he shoots down immediately.  
After that, the topic is dropped, and Even doesn't bring it up again.  
Except Isak can't stop thinking about it. And the more he thinks about it, the more he warms up to the idea.

Isak doesnt mention it until a few weeks later. They're laying on their bed, on a lazy sunday afternoon, and Isak has smoked enough weed to give him the courage to mention it.  
"Evy?" he questions.  
"Mh?"  
"Do you remember what you said a few weeks ago?" he asks shakily.  
"Iss, I say a lot of things, you're gonna have to be more specific" Even laughs.  
"About the sex tape" he says, still nervous.  
"Ja, I guess, what about it?" Even asks.  
"Well, I" Isak stutters. "I think that, um, that we-"  
"Isak" Even interrupts, sitting up and looking at him. "If there's something you want to tell me, you can just say it. No need to be nervous baby."  
"Well I've been thinking about it, kind of non stop actually, and" the younger boy takes a deep breath, "Iwanttodoit," he forces out all at once.  
Even is taken aback for about half a second, before he composes himself. "You've been thinking about it a lot, huh?" Even asks, placing his hand on Isak's knee.  
"Even," Isak warns, "don't make fun of me."  
"Who's making fun?" Even asks, his voice deep amd seductive, his hand sliding further up Isak's thigh.  
"You want me to film you while i fuck you, baby?" Even moves to rest in between Isak's now open legs.  
"Answer me, Isak."  
"Faen, Even. Yes" Isak moans.  
"You want to watch after I make you come undone for me?" Even says as he grinds down against Isak's now fully hard dick.  
Isak tries to buck his hips up to meet Even's thrusts, but the older boy holds his hips down. "God, Even, please" he begs.  
"Good to know" Even says, his voice back to normal, as if he wasn't grinding his cock against Isak's just a second ago, and he's getting up as if nothing happened and his dick isn't still extremely hard.  
"Even, hva faen?" Isak asks, frustrated.  
"You didnt think we were just gonna film it now, did you? I have to prepare" Even gets off the bed, walking into their kitchen. "I'm starving, do you want something, Issy?" Even calls out.  
"Fucking dick tease" Isak groans, before getting up to join his boyfriend in the kitchen.

Neither of them mention the tape for about a week. And if Isak didn't know Even so well, he would think the older boy had forgotten it completely, since Isak had been too awkward and embarrassed to talk about it at all. But he knows that Even has been putting a lot of thought and effort into this to make it just right.  
It's friday afternoon, and Isak is currently zoning out in biology when his phone pings.

Even (12:57)  
tonights the night baby

Isak (12:58)  
the night??

Even (12:58)  
you know

Isak (12:58)  
i really dont

Even (12:59)  
the tape...

Isak lets out an involuntary squeak and drops his phone onto the desk. Sana gives him a questioning look.  
Isak gives her a look in return, as if to say, don't ask. She scrunches up her nose at him but goes back to copying notes.  
Isak sends back a simple 'ok' in confirmation to Even because, really, what is he supposed to say to that.  
He spends the remaining time in class thinking about what is awaiting him later. If by the end of class Isak is sporting a semi, no one seems to notice.

The rest of the day goes by normally. Isak and Even take the tram home, they work on homework, they have dinner, and they watch a couple episodes of The Get Down. It isn't until 2100 when Even mentions the tape again.  
"Baby," he whispers into Isak's ear. Isak hums in response.  
"I'm gonna go set a few things up, okay?"  
Isak nods in confirmation, and Even retreats into the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. Isak doesnt peek. Instead he gives Even time to set things up the way he wants it.  
It doesn't take long for Even to set up, but in the time Isak is sitting quietly on their sofa, he starts to psych himself out. What if Even expects him to be like some type of pornstar? It's been a while since Isak has had doubts like these about his and Even's sex life. He's become quite confident in his skills in the past few months. But he never actually thought about what he looks like while performing those skills. What if he isnt sexy enough for Even?  
Isak is broken out of his train of thought when Even reopens the door and says "Okay baby, everything's ready"  
Isak wipes his now sweaty hands on his jeans and gets up to follow Even into their bedroom.  
When he enters the room, he notices the tripod at the side of the bed with a camera on top of it. A camera that looks too expensive to be Even's. The side of it is labelled 'Property of Hartvig Nissen Skole'.  
Isak turns to Even. "Serr?! Even, you want to record porn on a camera that belongs to the school?" Isak questions incredulously.  
"Baby," Even crosses the room and puts a calming hand on Isak's arm, "It's okay. The camera I have isn't high enough quality to capture all your beauty," Even says and gives a feather light kiss to the corner of Isak's mouth. Isak rolls his eyes at how corny Even sounds, but visibly relaxes.  
"We'll record it, I'll upload it to my computer, then we'll delete the footage off the camera."  
Even rubs Isak's back, to calm him. "Baby, why are you so on edge?" he asks Isak  
"Even, I don't know if I want to do this," Isak answers. "I know you put a lot of work into making this perfect but I just dont think its a good idea."  
"Are you saying that because you really dont want to? Or because you're nervous?" Even questions and sits Isak down on the bed.  
Isak lets out a deep breath and loosens up a little. "I just dont want to disappoint you," Isak confesses.  
"Faen, you're not going to disappoint me, Issy," Even says, like its the most obvious thing in the world. "I think you're extremely sexy and beautiful, that's why I wanted to film you in the first place. So that you can see how sexy and beautiful you are too." Isak blushes at that.  
Even continues, "And if you really are uncomfortable doing this, we can always stop, no stress."  
"No stress," Isak repeats. Now that he isn't so wound up, Isak notices his surroundings. There's a few candles lit around the bed, and the light is switched off but theres a lamp beside the bed lighting up the area. The atmosphere is romantic, but there's still enough light for the camera to get a good quality video.  
There's also a bottle of lube on the night stand that Isak is now ready to put to good use. He takes a deep breath and leans in to kiss Even.  
It starts off slow, but Isak's nerves are gone, so he's eager to pick things up quickly. Isak deepens the kiss as Even slips his tongue into his boy's mouth and moves to take off Isak's shirt.  
Isak removes Even's shirt at the same time and soon the two boys are making out headily. Even breaks the kiss to grab the camera off the tripod.  
"You sure about this, baby?" Even asks for confirmation one last time.  
Isak feels a sudden surge in confidence and instead of answering, he stands up and backs Even up into the nearest wall and starts kissing down his neck. He continues to kiss further down Even's body, stopping to lick and suck at one of Even's nipples while he rubs at the other one, which earns him a quiet moan from the older boy.  
When he reaches the hemline of Even's jeans, he looks up into Even's eyes for confirmation. Even nods, looking slightly out of breath already. Isak's not sure when, but Even must have turned the camera on at some point because he can see the red recording light glaring down at him.  
Even must see Isak's hesitation, as he reaches a hand into Isak's hair to soothingly stroke the boy's head.  
"No stress baby," Even says, putting the camera aside in favour of comforting Isak.  
Isak nods, and his earlier confidence is back as he undoes Even's belt quickly. Remembering that there's a camera pointing down at him, Isak decides to put on a show. Instead of pulling down his pants and briefs in one go, like he usually does, Isak slowly slides Even's jeans down his waist. He looks up at the camera innocently as he begins to mouth at the head of Even's still clothed cock.  
Even lets out a moan at that, and says "God baby, so good for me," in that deep voice that never fails to drive Isak crazy. Isak pulls away from Even's cock and admires his clothed length. He then dips his head back in to pull at Even's boxer briefs with his teeth, then letting go so they snap back on Even's waist, revealing the tip of his cock poking out of the hem.  
Isak grabs Even's briefs and pulls them down the rest of the way, and takes a second to let his mouth water at the sight of Even's straining and hard cock, precum leaking from the tip. He strokes Even's cock a couple times for good measure, before licking the underside from base to tip, which causes Even to let out a long moan.  
Isak takes that as enough incentive to stop teasing. He then positions his hand at the base of Even's cock and takes Even into his mouth all at once, until the tip is reaching the back of Isak's throat.  
"God, fuck Issy you're killing me," Even moans out as Isak continues to deep throat Even's cock. He looks up again, and is faced with the camera, but looks past it, and his eyes fall on Even's face, which is looking down at Isak, absolutely wrecked. They make eye contact and Even's hand drops to Isak's head and pushes him further onto his cock. Isak gets the hint and pulls more of even into his mouth, fighting his gag reflex.  
As Isak's pace on Even's cock quickens, Even lets out a groan, "Iss, stop, I'm gonna cum."  
Isak pushes Even into the back of his throat once more before pulling off with a pop. Even helps him to stand up, camera still in hand, and leads him over to the bed. Even tugs his jeans and briefs the rest of the way off before undoing Isak's belt and manages to get Isak's pants and boxers off with one hand.  
Once both boys are naked, Even spares a glance at Isak's hard and leaking cock and his breathing quickens. "Fuck baby," Even starts, "you're so hard just from sucking my cock" he says as he wraps a hand around Isak and strokes a few times. Isak closes his eyes and starts to moan, until Even takes his hand off Isak's cock and gets up.  
No longer feeling Even's warmth, Isak's eyes open to complain, until he sees Even is reaching over to the night stand to grab the lube. Even hands the lube to Isak and the younger boy gives him a questioning look in return.  
"I want you to prepare yourself for me, baby," Even breathes out, "can you do that?"  
Isak nods eagerly and opens the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He then spreads his legs wider and rubs his fingers against his hole, spreading the lube around. Even angles the camera so he can get a closer shot as Isak starts to work his first finger in with a moan. Even absentmindedly starts stroking his own cock and asks, "how does it feel Issy?"  
Isak moans and answers, "so fucking good baby," as he adds another finger and starts working them in and out of his hole faster. After a few thrusts of his fingers, Isak finds his prostate and arches his back off the bed and moans high in his throat.  
Even takes his hand off his cock in favour of playing with one of Isak's nipples. He moves the camera so he can get all of Isak in the frame, his completely wrecked face included.  
"Come on baby, one more finger," Even encourages the younger boy, and Isak adds a third finger, causing his moans to get louder and more frequent.  
"Fuck, Even, please," Isak chokes out.  
"What is it, baby,?" Even asks.  
"Fuck me, now," he moans out.  
"I want you to beg for it baby," Even replies, waiting for isak to refuse.  
Instead, Isak pulls his fingers out, wipes them on his abandoned boxers, and moans out, "please daddy, need your cock in me now, want you to fill me up."  
Even is taken aback by Isak's level of confidence. His cock leaks a bead of precum out of the head at the sound of Isak calling him daddy.  
"Fuck," is all Even can say in response. Even grabs the lube, and spreads a good amount onto his cock, before grabbing Isak's left leg, hitching it onto his shoulder, and lining up.  
Once again Even repositions the camera so he's capturing everything from his cock lined up with Isak's pretty hole, to Isak's green eyes looking up at him, silently begging him to push in.  
"Please, Even," Isak's pleas are no longer silent as he cries, "come on, bab- aah fuck," his begging cut off by Even finally pushing in to Isak's tight heat.  
Even takes a second to let Isak adjust to the stretch, before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in, this time with more force.  
"Fuck baby, fuck, feel so full," Isak is spewing out, already a moaning mess.  
After a few more hard thrusts, Even repositions himself and Isak so that both the younger boys legs are resting on evens shoulders. he pushes in again, hard, making Isak cry out, "fuck! Baby you're so deep."  
Even continues his thrusts, making Isak moan and cry out various profanities.  
When Isak sounds to be getting close, Even pulls out, much to Isak's dismay.  
"Baby," Isak pleads, more than a little disappointed.  
"Issy, turn over, on your hands and knees," Even demands.  
Isak quickly moves to turn over, and once in position arches his back so that Even and the camera have a perfect view of Isak's ass.  
Even circles Isak's rim with the head of his cock before pushing the tip in, then unexpectedly bringing his hand down to swat Isak's ass. Before Isak can let out a pleasured groan, Even pushes all the way in. Isak's head falls between his arms, muffling his moans.  
"Faen, wanna hear you baby," Even says, and pulls Isak's head up by his hair, tugging just hard enough to make Isak moan loud and high in his throat. Isak keeps his head up and continues to let out a string of loud, obscene moans. Even once again readjusts the camera so its focused solely on his cock thrusting in and out of Isak. As Even hits Isak's prostate every few thrusts, Isak lets out a whiny, "baby, I'm gonna cum."  
Even doubles his efforts and thrusts faster into Isak, hitting his sweet spot every couple thrusts now, as Isak's moans become louder and filthier.  
Isak is now thrusting his hips back into Even's, meeting him halfway. After a few more thrusts from Even, Isak lets out a high moan as he cums all over the bed sheets. Even continues to fuck Isak through his orgasm until Isak is whining, indicating that he is oversensitive. Even thrusts two, three more times until his hips still and he is cumming inside Isak's fucked out hole.  
Even pulls out and directs the camera at Isak's hole, as he watches his cum slowly pour out of his boy and some drip down his thigh. Even then shuts the camera off and leaves the room briefly to grab a cloth to clean Isak up.  
When he returns, Isak is lying on the bed, not moving save for the rise and fall of his chest. Even cleans his cum off of Isak's ass and thigh, then tosses the cloth aside in favour of pulling Isak tight into his chest as his boy's breathing evens out and he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak watches the video. Even is away and misses his boyfriend. Phone sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people have asked me to add another chapter to this, so here it is. This is also pure smut. Thank you to every one who left kudos and comments on the last chapter, it means a lot to me.

Six days.  
It's been six days since Even left for a family trip with his parents. Six days, or 147 hours.  
Okay, Isak knows he's being dramatic. But he's used to being able to curl up next to his boyfriend every night. He's used to having sex with his boyfriend at least once a day. So yes, he knows he's being dramatic, but he's also 17 years old. And horny. And lonely.  
He and Even talk on the phone once a day, usually before Isak goes to bed, and they text constantly, but it's not enough.  
It's been six days and Isak is so wound up that it's really not funny anymore.  
So, at 01:43 Tuesday night, technically Wednesday morning, Isak finds himself hopelessly watching porn to try to relieve some of the tension in his body.  
Here's the thing. Isak used to watch a lot of porn. Maybe a little too much, he thinks. But now that he has an incredibly sexy boyfriend that he shares a bed with every night, porn is kind of ruined for him. Which is why he's been watching a video for 20 minutes with subpar results.  
He's about to give up when he remembers something. The tape. The tape that he and Even made a few days before Even left for Spain with his parents. Isak had never actually watched the tape before, too scared that he would watch it and start to point out every flaw about himself. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. So Isak pulls out his laptop and finds the video.  
Just the thought of watching a video of him and Even having sex makes his cock perk up in interest. As he loads up the video he grabs the bottle of lube he and Even keep under the bed and pours a little onto his hand. With his other hand he removes his boxers so he is now completely naked.  
The video starts with Isak on his knees, Even pointing the camera down at him. Isak's mouth waters a little at the view of Even's cock on the screen. He starts to move his hand up and down his shaft, mimicking the same pace that the Isak on the screen is sucking Even's cock.  
He continues to jerk his cock until he gets to the part of the video where Even starts to actually fuck Isak. His cock is so hard in his hand just watching Even start to push in, and he starts to really get into it. And thats when Isak's phone rings. He jumps in shock and pulls a little too hard at his cock accidentally.

[Incoming call from Even]

Isak pauses the video and answers his phone.  
"Hi baby," Isak says in greeting.  
"Isak," Even says. Isak can tell he's a little drunk from the way he says his name. "I miss you, baby," Even continues.  
"I miss you too, Even," Isak replies, trying to stifle his giggle at Even's drunk and needy voice.  
"I know it's late, did I wake you?"  
"No, it's okay, I couldn't sleep anyways," Isak says. "It's good to hear your voice."  
"You too, baby," Even says, his voice warm with affection.  
Isak moves to reposition himself, his hard cock somewhat forgotten in favour of talking to his boyfriend. As he shifts his body to turn over, his hand not holding the phone swats the laptop. The video Isak had paused starts playing again, at full volume.  
"Fuck, shit," Isak panics, frantically trying to pause the video.  
"Baby what is that?" Even questions. Isak knows he heard and has to have some inkling as to what Isak was watching, considering the video started playing with a particularly loud moan from Isak.  
"Um, it's nothing," Isak says, now having paused the video.  
"Baby, if you're watching porn that's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's normal."  
"It's actually much more embarrassing than if I were watching porn," Isak says, sheepishly.  
"Isak, what do you-" Even starts to ask, before he works it out in his head. "Baby are you watching our video?" Even asks him, his voice losing it's curiosity in favour of interest.  
"Faen, yes, Even, I was watching our video," Isak answers.  
"Baby, you have no idea how much you turn me on," Even half moans. Isak can hear some rustling and the sound of a belt buckle.  
"Even are you doing what I think you're doing? Are we really gonna have phone sex?"  
"Not if you don't want to baby, but I think you do," Even replies in that sexy lust filled voice that drives Isak wild.  
"Fuck, I do, but I don't know what to do."  
"It's okay baby, here's what you're going to do," Even starts, "turn the video back on, and just do as I say and listen to my voice." Isak nods even though Even can't see him. He presses the space bar of the laptop and the video starts playing again, and right away he can hear himself moaning through the laptop speakers.  
"What part are you at, baby?" Even asks him.  
"You have one of my legs on your shoulder," Isak says.  
"Good, now start touching yourself for me," Even says in a commandeering tone that lets Isak know he's not playing around anymore. It makes Isak's cock twitch.  
Isak wraps his hand back around his cock, letting out a moan, mostly to let Even know he's doing it.  
"That's good baby. You're such a good boy for me." Isak shudders a little at he praise. Even knows he loves it and makes sure to tell Isak how good he is every chance he gets.  
"Evy, are you touching yourself too?" Isak questions, not wanting to be the only one getting off.  
"I am baby, I wish it was your mouth, you suck my cock so good, love you so much." Isak's cock lets out a bead of precum at that. Even's starting to sound a little raspy and out of it, and Isak loves to know it's all because of him.  
"Fuck Even, wish you were here, wish you could touch me right now, want you so bad," Isak is full on moaning now, the pace of his hand on his cock matching the tempo of both the video and Even's hand, at least from what he can hear over the phone.  
"Yeah? Want me to tell you what I want to do to you right now?" Even coaxes. Isak can only moan in response.  
"Well first," Even continues, "I would kiss all over your sexy little body, especially your nipples. You're so sensitive there baby, I know it drives you crazy when I suck on them, huh?"  
"Fuck, Even, love it when you do that. Gets me so hard." Isak can only moan it out at this point.  
"Baby, I want you to stop touching your cock and put some lube on your fingers, can you do that?"  
"Yea, I can do that," Isak pours a little too much lube on his fingers, eager for what comes next.  
"Okay baby, now I need you to put a finger into your pretty little hole. Nice and slow," Even prompts.  
Isak lets out a moan of anticipation as he breaches his hole.  
"Oh god, baby, I wish i was with you right now so I could do this for you, wish I could eat you out right now. Love the way you squirm and push back onto my tongue, so eager for me to fuck you with my tongue." Isak can't do anything more than moan along as he adds another finger. He's so far gone that one touch to his cock would probably cause him to cum all over himself.  
"Okay, baby, add another finger." Isak does as he's asked, loving the slight burn accompanied with the pleasure as he finds his prostate and moans his loudest moan yet.  
"Now, while you're doing that, take your other hand and play with your nipple," Even tells him, knowing it'll drive his boy wild. "Baby, I don't want you to touch that pretty cock of yours, want you to cum just from your fingers and my voice. Can you do that?"  
Isak just continues to moan, and grunts that he's already close. He hears Even start jerking his cock again and his breathing is picking up.  
"Evy," Isak moans, "baby, want us to cum at the same time."  
"Yeah, baby, tell me when you're close."  
That's enough incentive for Isak to double his efforts. He starts to finger himself faster and harder, hitting his prostate almost every time. It doesn't feel as good as when Even does it, but it'll get him there.  
"Even, I'm gonna cum, please baby," Isak is full on whimpering at this point, and he knows it gets to Even, because he can hear his boyfriend's breath hitch at that.  
"Wait for me, Issy," Even requests. Isak can hear him pick up the pace.  
"After about thirty seconds, Even chokes out a, "Isak, cum, now." Even's commandeering voice is what pushes Isak over the edge. He lets out a visceral groan as he cums untouched all over his stomach. He can hear the last of Even's groans when he's finished cumming.  
After that they're silent for a minute, just listening to the other's breathing even out. Then Isak asks him, "Do you think it's weird that I was watching our video?"  
"God, Isak, no," Even reassures him. "Baby, it's totally normal, that's why we made it. I actually watched it last night, after you went to bed."  
"Really?" Isak asks, a little more sure of himself now.  
"Yeah baby, and it's the hardest I've ever came by myself, you're so sexy."  
Isak smiles at that. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Even replies fondly. "Now get some sleep baby, you have school in the morning."  
Isak scoffs, but whispers good night to his boyfriend before hanging up and settling into the bed. Even may not he there to cuddle him to sleep, but he definitely feels much less alone now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even get texts from the boy squad. That's basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's no smut in this chapter. But it's lowkey inspired by Steph (vscoevak on twitter), who accidentally sent her history teacher Evak smut. I just thought this chapter was funny so I thought I would post it. This is the last chapter, thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on this. This was my first fanfic ever so I'm really glad people actually liked it.

It's a Saturday morning, and Isak and Even are curled up in bed. They had went to a party with the boys the night before and Isak may have had a few too many beers, which he is regretting now considering the pounding in his head. But it's a Saturday, and he has no obligation to get out of bed before noon or to do anything but cuddle with Even all day. And that's how he plans to spend his day, except he's woken up at an ungodly hour to both his and Even's phones buzzing incessantly.  
Isak groans and picks up his phone, planning to silence it, but he notices the texts are coming from his group chat with the boys, and he knows they won't leave him or Even alone until one of them answers.

GUTTAAA

Mahdi (09:34)  
Isak buddy  
Isak do you have the video you took from the party last night???  
I need it  
For science

Jonas (09:36)  
What video?

Mahdi (09:36)  
Remember that fight between Julian and Erik?  
I think Isak got a video of part of it and I need it

Magnus (09:37)  
Shit I almost forgot about that!!  
Shit was wild!!!!

Mahdi (09:37)  
Agreed  
Which is why I need the video

Magnus (09:37)  
Shit I want to see that to  
Isak send it  
ISAKKKKKK  
WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD

Isak (09:39)  
oh my god

[Isak sent a video attachment]

Isak (09:40)  
leave me alone now, im sleeping

Isak puts his phone away after quickly sending the video to the group chat and firing off a quick message, expecting to be able to sleep now. Except his and Even's phones continue to buzz, more frequently this time. Isak lets out a frustrated groan.  
"Baby, I'm gonna get you some aspirin," Even tells him as he gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen. The buzzing coming from Isak's phone doesn't relent, so he grabs his phone to tell the boys to kindly shut the fuck up, thank you, but when he reads through the messages, his stomach drops.

GUTTAAA

Mahdi (09:41)  
Isaaakkk way to come through buddy

Mahdi (09:43)  
Ok Isak what the fuck

Magnus (09:44)  
What???

Jonas (09:44)  
I think you sent us the wrong video

Mahdi (09:45)  
Yeah, you think?

Magnus (09:45)  
Isak what is that?  
ISAK IS THAT YOU  
IS THAT EVEN  
??????

Isak (09:46)  
FUCK  
DO NOT WATCH THAT  
SERIOUSLY TURN IT OFF DELETE IT ERASE IT FROM YOUR MEMORY  
FUCK IM SO SORRY

Even (09:46)  
HAHAHAHA  
Baby why would you send them that

Isak (09:46)  
it was an accident  
brb gonna go hide in shame for the rest of my life

Magnus (09:47)  
Isak, I have a question  
How do you do that with your mouth?

Isak (09:47)  
MAGNUS

Jonas (09:47)  
Mags wtf  
Turn it off dude

Mahdi (09:47)  
Magnus that's fucked up

Even (09:47)  
Mags you should probably turn it off, unless you want to see Isak's butthole

Isak (09:48)  
EVEN  
I can hear you laughing from the kitchen, asshole

Magnus (09:48)  
Sorry, Isak  
I turned it off  
I promise I didn't see your butthole

Isak (09:49)  
thanks, means a lot

Mahdi (09:49)  
But seriously Isak  
I didn't know you and Even were freaky like that

Even (09:49)  
You'd be surprised at how freaky Isak really is, Mahdi

Magnus (09:51)  
...  
Details please

Jonas (09:51)  
Magnus no

Even (09:52)  
Sorry Mags, Isak says if I say anything else he won't get freaky with me anymore, and that's a risk I'm not willing to take

Isak (09:52)  
i am literally begging everyone to stop talking about this

Mahdi (09:52)  
Ok but as long as you don't beg us the way you beg Even

Isak (09:52)  
is it possible for someone to fling themselves into the sun  
asking for a friend

Jonas (09:53)  
Ok Isak, serr, we're done now

Isak (09:53)  
THANK YOU

Jonas (09:54)  
Ok change of subject  
Movie night at my place tonight?

Magnus (09:54)  
I'm in

Even (09:54)  
Isak and I will be there

Mahdi (09:55)  
I'll come as long as we're not watching one of Isak and Even's home movies

Isak (09:55)  
mahdi SHUT UP

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts, my tumblr is vildehellerad.tumblr.com


End file.
